Co-razón
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Lo sabía, sabía que él se iría y en realidad no lo culpaba. La situación con Sato se comlicaba cada vez más: él no era suficiente rival. Lo sabía, entendía su frustración... Y aún así, había algo que Kou quería hacer. La batalla podía ser difícil, pero sería un poco más sencillo trabajar si era él quien estaba a su lado.


**Disclaimer: Ajin y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sigo en trámites para conseguir la custodia de Kei, así que pronto será mío. La historia es completamente de mi autoría, por lo que no permito que se publique en otro plataforma.**

 **Basado en el manga 43.**

 **Dedicado a mi mejor amiga del internet, mi mejor crítica y mi mayor apoyo en casi todos mis proyectos. Tú sabes que te amo y te adoro. Para ti,** **Valerie Blues** **, mi primer yaoi.**

 **Agradezco profundamente a** **Romi** **por haberme orientado en algunos aspectos de fugoshi.**

 **Créditos del fanart a** **kelpie-hearts** **.**

 **-o-**

 **Co-razón**

Corría.

Se iba a ir; lo sabía. No sólo se lo había dicho -gritado, sería la mejor descripción- sino que lo había escuchado mientras estuvieron en aquel edificio, lo había esuchado tener pesadillas; él mismo se lo había confesado: tenía miedo.

Se iba a ir, pero tenía que detenerlo.

Se iba a ir, pero no quería hacerlo. Kei no era así; en el fondo, Kei no era así. Las acciones en la última batalla, el proteger a Tosaki, a Hirazawa, a él mismo… Kei no era egoísta; al menos, no era del todo egoísta. Sin importar qué mente tan racional tuviera, Kei no era tan egoísta como en un principio se presentó. Sí, buscaba una vida tranquila; sí, buscaba una vida donde no hubiera batallas contra Sato y donde no fuera perseguido por el gobierno, pero…

—Quería estudiar medicina. —Le confesó una vez, cuando él le preguntó qué habría hecho de su vida de no haber sido descubierto como un ajin.

Y tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. ¡Aún podía hacerlo!

—Pero no te vayas —musitó.

Tropezó con una lata de cerveza en el suelo; mas se mantuvo de pie gracias al equilibrio en sus brazos.

Porque aunque se tratara de un sujeto con el que siempre discutía y al que pocas veces comprendía, aunque fuera un sujeto que siempre lo llamara idiota y que frecuentemente se burlaba de su bajo coeficiente intelectual, quería que se quedara. No era masoquismo, no era que le gustara que lo insultara; era que había descubierto algo que Kei siempre supo:

—El ser humano no sabe vivir solo. No puedes vivir solo —dijo a la nada, dijo al chico al que perseguía.

Sin embargo lo entendía, entendía la decisión de Kei. Entendía todo lo que le dijo y todo respecto a qué tan importantes son las personas para uno. Entendía que Sato estaba fuera de su alcance, que Sato haría lo que él no anticiparía jamás, que Sato les haría pasar un infierno; pero había algo que Sato no podría hacer y eso era que lo dejara solo. No había manera de que Kou lo permitiera, no había manera de que Kou se rindiera. Ni ante la batalla contra Sato ni ante la actitud de Kei. Porque así como le dolió el enterarse de la muerte de Hirazawa, sabía lo mucho que le dolería el no saber nada de *él*. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez a Kou no le interesara todo el mundo; mas había alguien que era claro, le interesaba más que cualquiera en el mundo.

—¡Kei! —gritó con fuerza, con la misma fuerza con la que entrenó por su cuenta en el tráiler donde Kei lo había encerrado, con la misma fuerza con la que entrenó con Hirazawa y los demás. Con la misma fuerza con la que Kei había luchado desde que todo inició para él.

Un muchacho que apenas pasaba de los diecisiete años estaba a la orilla del puerto. Apretaba los puños y los apretó con más fuerza cuando escuchó a Nakano a unos metros de él.

Giró la cabeza para apenas mirarlo de reojo y luego se dispuso a lanzarse al mar. Kou volvió a gritar y con gran rapidez se quitó uno de sus tenis y lo arrojó hacia la cabeza de Nagai. Era evidente que no tenía la menor idea de cómo asesinar personas sin usar un arma de fuego: lo único que hizo el calzado contra Kei fue atestarle un fuerte golpe en la coronilla. El tenis se perdió en el agua al mismo tiempo que el ajin se quejaba.

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota, Nakano?! —Le gritó Kei ya encarándolo— ¿Un tenis? ¿De verdad?

Kou no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, se echó a correr hacia Kei y, queriendo evitar que se arrojara, lo tomó de la manga de su camisa. El otro chico lo permitió, aunque lo miraba con verdadero fastidio.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? No podemos luchar contra Sato, ¡¿acaso no puedes verlo?! ¡Hirazawa-san ha muerto al igual que Manabe-san y todos los demás! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si Tosaki-san está vivo o…!

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Aún tenemos a Izumi-sa…!

—¡Si Tosaki está muerto, ella ya debe estar en una camilla de laboratorio, Nakano! ¡No seas ingenuo, esto no es un manga shounen donde de la nada llega un héroe a salvar a la ciudad! ¡Acéptalo, Sato ha ganado! —gritó. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus brazos a temblar.

Kou lo veía, veía al chico temeroso, veía al genio derrotado. Veía a su amigo, al único que le quedaba, destrozado.

—Siempre se puede jugar una segunda ronda, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Kei lo miró con desagrado.

—No entiendo cómo puedes sonreír en una situación así. —Su voz comenzaba a recuperar el aplomo.

Y entonces Nakano se percató de algo: Nagai nunca le había sonreído; en realidad, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

—Ya lo has dicho antes, Kei —respondió al tiempo que engrandecía su sonrisa.

Kei lo miró una vez más antes de suspirar:

—Porque eres un idiota —contestó con la mirada fuera de él.

—La clase de idiota que no se rinde, de ésos de manga shounen que tanto lees —presumió por fin soltándolo para cruzar los brazos. Kei alzó un ceja.

—Yo no leo…

—¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy? Si no leyeras shounen, no sabrías qué tipo de protagonistas tienen. ¡Hasta un idiota como yo lo sabe!

Y entonces, Kou escuchó un sonido extraño, como si se tratara de una tos repetida y rápida, vibrante, que cesó casi de inmediato.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza para tratar de ver la expresión de Kei.

Su risa apenas era perceptible. Kei se mordía el labio tratando de ignorar ese traqueteo que un segundo atrás había permitido que saliera. Sin embargo, la curvatura de sus labios lo delataba.

—Reíste —musitó Kou con asombro— Así que sabes reír.

Pero de repente, ese sonido y ese gesto fueron transformándose. De repente, Kei dejó de morderse y abrió un tanto la boca. No para decir nada, sino para expulsar algo que llevaba más tiempo ocultando. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas y de su boca, gemidos.

—Eres un idiota, Nakano. —Le dijo. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas rodaban a alta velocidad.

Kou no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo responder. Kei estaba llorando frente a él luego de haber reído por él. Kei estaba sacando todo lo que le dolía y Kou no sabía cómo actuar. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras; eso era algo que ya todos lo sabían, y una palmada en el hombro no tendría efecto en un chico como Kei.

Mas no tuvo que hacer nada porque en ese momento, de desesperacion y desasosiego, Kei dejó caer la frente en el hombro de Kou. Sin decirle nada, sin hacer nada más, permitió que su cuerpo emitiera esa seña de dolor, de culpabilidad y de frustración; le importó poco que fuera en Nakano, le importaba poco lo que sucediera con él y con Japón. Sato podría hacer lo que fuera, lo que deseara; mas ahora Kei también lo entendía: no quería estar solo, y aunque Kou no fuera el compañero más civilizado del mundo, al menos era su compañero, era su amigo. Y tampoco quería perderlo, no quería.

Había sido por eso que le había advertido de la decapitación, había sido por eso que lo había empujado lejos de las garras de ese IBM, había sido por eso que había permitido que ese tenis en la cabeza sigificara la diferencia entre quedarse un momento y huir del peligro. Había sido por eso que lo había dejado decir estupideces y lo había escuchado.

Podía ser molesto, pero no quería que esa molestia desapareciera.

Sin embargo se equivocaba: Kou no era una molestia; al contrario, él era la molestia para Kou. Aunque era cierto que Kou era frustrante a la hora de hablar con él hasta de la cosa más simple, también era cierto que Kou era quien le espetaba todo, quien le hacía ver hasta dónde llegaba su egoísmo. De entre todo el escuadrón, Kou era quien se atrevía a discutir cada una de sus facetas. Era por Kou que Kei sabía quién había sido en ese edificio, quién había sido en la guarida y quién había sido en ese puerto… Kei le debía tanto, le debía tanto y ni siquiera sabía por qué le debía. Sólo entendía que quería pagarle cada palabra, cada regaño; sólo entendía que quería protegerlo. No quería que él y todo lo que él representaba, desapareciera. El sólo pensar en un momento en el que Kou pudiera perder la cabeza le provocaba un dolor en el cuerpo muy similar a la tortura que sufrió en el laboratorio. Dolía… dolía el sólo pensar que podía llegar a perderlo.

Tembló un poco más a causa de esa imagen.

Y Kou también lo entendió, también entendía que estaba ahí no para que Nagai le ayudara a detener a Sato; sino poque sencillamente necesitaba que Kei estuviera ahí, pasara lo que pasara. Morir no era nada malo si a su lado se encontraba con él; correr riesgos no era peligroso si estaba Nagai a su lado para recordarle detalles obvios. Vivir no era nada si no tenía con quién hacerlo.

Con un brazo en la espalda de Kei, le ofreció lo que tenía, lo único que Sato no podía matar: su compañía.

—No me voy a ir —susurró Kei, todavía llorando. Kou sonrió antes de recargar la barbilla en el hombro de Nagai.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. Derrotaremos a Sato, ¿entiendes? Luego admitirás que lees mangas shounen.

—Nakano.

—¿Qué?

—En verdad eres un idiota —musitó con la voz quebrada.

—Sí, bueno, eso no tiene importancia —contestó el joven risueño.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque tú eres un genio, Nagai.

—Mejor cállate —espetó al tiempo que sentía cómo sus mejillas volvían a colorearse.

 **...**

No se había equivocado: había encontrado a alguien que valía la pena conservar cerca de él, cerca de él y sobre todo de su corazón.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Segundo regalo, entregado. Este fanfic lo hice para ti, Vale, espero que esto sea lo que tanto me has pedido y a todo el mundo. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y por saberme entender en casi todas las cosas.**

 **Te adoro, te adoro mucho.**

 **Y sí, me encantó escribir sobre ellos. ¿Ya estás contenta?**

 **Abrazos. Recuerda que no estás sola.**

 **Nayla Kei**


End file.
